


圣诞老人 Santa Claus

by ChordFunction



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChordFunction/pseuds/ChordFunction
Summary: Marty想扮演圣诞老人





	圣诞老人 Santa Claus

【True Detective】圣诞老人

原作：True Detective Season 1 (2014) 真探 第一季

角色：Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle, Audrey Hart, Meg (Original Female Character)

（前情提要：奥黛丽、马丁和拉斯特等人在梅吉家度假。）

小梅格奔上露台，朝一位仍保持着淡棕发色的中年男子说：“拉斯特，能跟我玩个游戏吗？”

“嗯？”坐着的拉斯特·科尔转过头，看到这个四岁的女孩子摘下了她的红色白边三角帽。于是他俯下身子，好让帽子乖乖地呆在他的头顶。小梅格显然很满意他的配合，说了句“谢谢你，圣诞老人。”

拉斯特垂下眼睑，揉了揉小姑娘的头发，轻声道：“我挺喜欢的。”

于是小梅格蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。等到小姑娘的身影出现在台阶下方，她的外祖父马丁·哈特笑道：“我相信圣诞老人会慷慨地赠予梅格很多礼物。”

小姑娘的母亲，奥黛丽，哼了一声，“这个世界上才没有圣诞老人。不过——感谢梅格——拉斯汀·科尔扮演圣诞老人不再是荒诞的事情了。”

拉斯特扶了扶帽子，又翘开了一罐啤酒的拉环。

“不错……这个安排是挺好的，但我也想当一回圣诞老人。”马丁说。

“我就不掺合你们家的事情了。”拉斯特说完以后，闷了一口啤酒。

还没等马丁露出胜利的笑容，奥黛丽就轻嗤道：“虽然你的体格很适合，但是你的演技不行。”

无视了父亲沮丧的表情，奥黛丽又哼了一声，“我可是没有相信过圣诞老人的存在。梅格是个聪明小孩，这方面不会不如我。”

假如圣诞老人来到了家里——比如说，当年马丁·哈特和梅吉的居处——绝对会被小孩子察觉到，因为他们会被这个大块头的脚步声吵醒。奥黛丽小时候精力旺盛，不到午夜十二点不肯乖乖睡觉，即使钻到被窝里也无法抵达梦境。于是她总能听到屋门锁舌的转动声，鞋底刮擦地毯的声音，还有地板的吱嘎声。“我试着解释：警官不是一种能够拥有正常生活作息的生物，这些笨蛋总是会跌入到各种统称为案件的陷阱里，导致他们常常找不到回家的路。那么，像我父亲这么笨拙的家伙，他要是能按时下班，我就该谢天谢地了。”

马丁咕哝了一声，大概是“抱歉”。

可惜，那太迟了。奥黛丽淡淡道：“很久以后我才知道，如果只有名叫案件的陷阱，妈妈是不必如此心碎的。”

“混蛋们就是这个德行。”拉斯特说，“不过，这位退休人士总算有时间来陪伴家人了，不如满足这位老龄儿童的愿望吧。这帽子是有一点蠢，大胡子也是，全套服装只适宜喜剧演员。”

“行。”瞥见老父亲气鼓鼓的表情，奥黛丽改口道，“除非妈妈和梅格笑了，否则圣诞老人得一直扛着那个礼物袋。我想梅西也会同意的。”

马丁瘪了瘪嘴，目光投向他赖以为生的老搭档。拉斯特举起啤酒罐，翘起嘴角，眼睛里闪烁着意味不明的微光。

  
2020-07-09


End file.
